


Chocolate Cake

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, but is later comforted by Bri, reader is shamed by some jerk for being plus-size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: You and Brian are best friends and he’s been secretly crushing on you for years but didn’t say anything. When, after a terrible date, you feel horrible for being plus-size, he comforts you and you end up together.





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

You first met Brian when you were college students. You stumbled into your first Introduction to Astronomy class and Brian was there, too. You immediately noticed him, his bird nest of a hair was impossible to miss.

In the first few weeks, you didn’t pay much attention to him apart from noticing how handsome he was, and occasionally glancing at him when you were bored. Sometimes you caught him staring at you, too, but he would always look away when you noticed it.

One day, however, he sat down right next to you.

“Hello, my name’s Brian,” he introduced himself with a nervous smile.

“I’m (Y/N),” you told him.

That was how you started talking. You soon discovered that you had a lot in common. You both loved astronomy, you were both passionate about animals, and you had the exact same taste in music.

You started hanging out more and more until you were practically inseparable. You spent so much time together that you both knew everything about the other and there was an almost telepathic connection between you. It escalated to the point that you couldn’t go anywhere without people assuming you were a couple. It was awkward at first but you learned to laugh it off.

You didn’t know it but Brian’s heart always broke a little when you told someone you weren’t together. He had the biggest crush on you ever since he saw you in class, but since he was so certain you only see him as a friend, he didn’t want to ruin your friendship and break his own heart by confessing his feelings.

Sometimes, it got unbearably hard. Since you had no idea how he felt, you had no problem hugging him, cuddling up to him, and holding his hand whenever you had the opportunity. You’ve always been the hugging type, especially with people you loved so much as him.

What Brian didn’t know was that you thought about being with him as well. The only reason you didn’t tell him was that you were sure he wouldn’t find you attractive because you weren’t as slim as his previous girlfriends and the girls hitting on him in bars. Whenever he went home with a random girl after a gig, you cried yourself to sleep and it only got worse as Queen got more and more famous and countless girls would try to sleep with him every night.

 

Luckily, it got better after a few years. You still wished he would be into you, but you started dating other guys. Sometimes it went well, sometimes it didn’t. Unfortunately, tonight was one of the worst dates you’ve ever been on.

At first, it went quite well. The guy who asked you out was one of your coworkers, who seemed really nice. He was charming and funny. Things started to get weird, however, when it was time to order dessert.

“I think I’m gonna order a slice of chocolate cake,” you told him. “I love it.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” he said, letting out a laugh. “Are you sure you want to order dessert?”

“Excuse me?”

_Did he really just imply that you were fat? Was he really that rude?_

“Well, I mean, go ahead if you want to, but shouldn’t you… you know, cut off your calories or something?”

You stared at him blankly for a moment. Without another word, you stood up and left, trying your hardest to choke back the tears that were filling your eyes, at least until you were out of the restaurant.

By the time you got home you were a mess. You didn’t even bother to take off your shoes or get changed, you just threw yourself on your bed and curled up with your favorite pillow in your arms, crying like a baby.

You probably would have stayed in that same position for hours if your phone didn’t start ringing. When you fished it out of your bag, you saw it was Brian.

“Hello, Bri,” you picked up.

“Hello, (Y/N),” he said. “Is there something wrong? Did your date not go well?”

Of course he noticed that your voice was different than usual.

“This was the worst date of my life and I feel horrible,” you told him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” you mumbled. “Could you come over?”

“Yes, of course.”

 

Brian arrived ten minutes later. He lived close to you and he had a key to your apartment, so you didn’t even have to get up from the bed to let him in.

“(Y/N)?” he called out when he entered but didn’t see you anywhere.

“Bedroom,” you shouted. You heard his footsteps get closer to you. When he reached your door, he knocked. “Come in,” you said.

“Oh my god, what happened?” he panicked when he saw that your eyes were swollen and red from crying. He sat down next to you, stroking your back.

“My date was a disaster,” you explained, sitting up. “He told me I shouldn’t order chocolate cake because I shouldn’t eat so many calories.”

“What a jerk,” Brian mumbled. “But you didn’t believe him, right?” he asked.

“Well…”

“Hey, listen to me,” he told you, scooting closer to you and facing you. “You are beautiful, okay? That dick didn’t know what he was talking about.”

“But, Bri, he was right. I _should_ lose weight.”

“No, you shouldn’t, you are _gorgeous_ the way you are.”

Your eyes went wide. Did Brian really just say you were gorgeous?

Seeing your reaction, he started to apologize immediately.

“I’m so sorry, I was just trying to comfort you, I… I didn’t want to overstep your boundaries, god, I acted like a creep, haven’t I?” he rambled.

“No,” you whispered. “Thank you, Bri.”

You snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him close, and burying your face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around you in response, and you sat like that for a few minutes without a word. He would occasionally stroke your back, and you finally started to calm down.

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered. “How could you ever think you’re not?”

“Do you really mean that?” you said, lifting your head so you could look in his eyes. He hesitated for a few moments before answering.

“Yes, I do. You’re dazzling, especially in this dress that you’re wearing. I don’t know how that douchebag didn’t see it. You deserve all the chocolate cake you want.”

There it was again. He just called you _dazzling_. You couldn’t believe it.

“I never thought you’d find me beautiful,” you mumbled.

“I do,” he answered.

For a moment you were looking into each other’s eyes, both of you trying to figure out what to do with this newfound tension between you. You had no idea how much strength it took for Brian not to kiss you. Your face was so close to him, if he leaned forward just a little bit…

Unfortunately, you interrupted his train of thought before he could make up his mind.

“You know what? We should bake a cake. Now. And we should make it the most delicious chocolate cake we’ve ever had.”

For the first time since he arrived, you were smiling. How could he say no to you?

“Let’s do it,” he agreed.

“Okay, but I’m gonna get changed first.”

You got up from the bed and took your dress off without a second thought. It wasn’t unusual for Brian to see you in your underwear but for some reason he felt like he should look away this time. He kept his eyes on the ceiling and prayed you wouldn’t notice how flustered he got.

 

This wasn’t the first time you and Brian were baking together, but it felt different this time. Every time you accidentally touched each other, you both got flustered. Whenever you bent down and Brian got a good view of your cleavage, he blushed hard, and whenever he ran his hands through his hair or stood close to you, you suddenly forgot to breathe. It got painfully obvious after a while but you both pretended to ignore it.

“Oh my god, this is delicious,” you declared after the first bite of your cake. You were sitting on the kitchen counter next to the cake, and Brian was standing right in front of you.

“Mm, you’re right,” he nodded, taking a bite of his slice.

“But what are we gonna do with the rest?” you laughed. “We should’ve made a smaller cake.”

“Bring it to the studio tomorrow and it will be gone in five minutes,” he suggested, smiling.

“So you want me to go to the studio with you tomorrow?” you questioned.

“Of course I want you to come,” he said in disbelief. “You are always welcome there, we all love your company.”

“Okay, I’ll go,” you replied, putting a hand on his shoulder, and trying your best to ignore the butterflies you felt in your stomach at his words. “Thank you for coming over and cheering me up.”

“Any time, (Y/N),” he smiled at you. He expected you to let go of him, but you didn’t, you ran your hand down his chest, seemingly oblivious of the effect it had on him.

You rested your hand on Brian’s hip and that was the moment something in him snapped. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He put his plate on the counter next to you, then took yours from your hands and put it down as well.

“Hey, I was still eating that, what are you…”

You couldn’t finish your sentence because Brian pulled you flush to his body and kissed you passionately. It took you off guard but you didn’t hesitate to kiss him back.

“I will make sure you _never_ feel unattractive again,” he panted after pulling away, taking your face in his hands. You kissed him in response, with so much intensity that he got painfully hard.

You wrapped both your arms and legs around him, getting lost in the feeling of his lips against yours and his arms around your body. You tangled one of your hands in his perfect curly hair and tugged at it gently. He let out a moan.

“Bedroom. Now,” you growled between kisses, grinding against his hardness.

He picked you up from the counter, carrying you in his arms. He shut your bedroom door with his foot after you were inside. Needless to say, neither of you came out of your room anymore that night.

 

You woke up in the morning with a huge grin on your face. Brian was already up, you heard him move around in the kitchen.

You put some clothes on, then walked out and watched him as he made breakfast for the two of you.

“Good morning,” he smiled when he noticed you. “How did you sleep?”

“Better than ever,” you answered, walking up to him and giving him a peck on the lips.

“Last night was amazing,” he said. “I always suspected you were good in bed, but _wow_ … You are even better than I imagined.”

“So, you imagined sleeping with me, eh?” you teased. He blushed a little.

“Is it okay to say yes?” he asked anxiously.

“Of course,” you answered. “But can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“When did you start liking me? Romantically, I mean.”

“The day I met you,” he confessed.

“ _What?_ Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I always thought you were way out of my league. You are beautiful, funny, and smart. I was scared.”

“Are you serious? Bri, you are _way_ smarter than me. You studied astrophysics for god’s sake! I could barely pass Introduction to Astronomy!”

“Yeah, I remember that,” he chuckled.

“You know, I always assumed you wouldn’t find me attractive unless I lost weight or something.”

“God, you have _no idea_ just how attractive I find you,” he assured you. “You are exactly my type. Both your looks and your personality.”

You stepped close to him, pulling him down into a kiss. You felt him get hard as you deepened the kiss and pushed him against the kitchen counter.

“What do you say we take this to my bedroom?” you suggested with a smirk after pulling away.

“Okay, but we should get breakfast first,” he said. “I’ve been working on this really hard, I don’t want it to get cold.”

“Fine,” you sighed. “But you’ll have to work really hard on _me_ afterwards,” you added.

He laughed at your comment.

You kept glancing at each other throughout your meal. Neither of you were able to take your eyes or hands off of each other, which was unsurprising after that many years of pining and unresolved sexual tension.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
